<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forget the Socks (Sans/Male Reader) by ComicalFont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582608">Don't Forget the Socks (Sans/Male Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont'>ComicalFont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Food, Comedy, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the big day! After months of waiting for your apartment lease to run out, you're ready to move in with your bonefriend and soul bond, Sans, as well as your next best bud, Papyrus. Through the power of Sans' time and space antics, they're ready to help you through the whole day, to get each bag and box safely to the house in Snowdin. It shouldn't take more than a day, but with how strong the urge is to drop everything and cuddle and joke with your hun, that's still in question.</p><p>(Part of the A Skeleton's Connection story series. This can be read first, too!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader, Sans/Male Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Forget the Socks (Sans/Male Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Don't Forget the Socks (Sans/Male Reader)</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>10 AM! The alarm clock by your bed rings, and rather than the usual sleepiness you have to fight through, you slam the off button right away. Rubbing your eyes, you get a good view at the inside of your apartment, which is filled with way more boxes than usual.</p><p>On any other Saturday, this would be your morning to stay tucked under your sheets as long as you want. That’s happened for the last time, though… at your apartment, that is! Today’s the all-important day you move in with your bonefriend, Sans, and fantastic next best friend, Papyrus!</p><p>Ever since you and Sans had your soul bond take action a few months ago, in which your mutual love was powerful enough to make your lifespan match up with his, only getting to see him on the weekends was really tough. You, he, and Papyrus stuck with it, though, knowing that your current apartment’s lease wouldn’t last forever, and today’s the big day where it ends!</p><p>It’s not that you don’t like the apartment or the city, though; they’ve done plenty of good for you. When you moved to the Underground a year ago, looking for a fresh new way to enjoy life, this old apartment building here in New Home had an opening that was perfect for you. It’s been right by the all-purpose retail store you work at, as well as a Starbucks along the way. This city and apartment have given you all the tools you needed to start a happy life down here. All that was left was for you to wind up finding a skeleton performing a comedy show nearby, and now nearly a year later, you’re dearly in love with him and ready to spend every day together.</p><p>Your kitchen area isn’t exactly in the best place for you to make something nice for breakfast, so you stuff a boxed pastry down your throat, while looking over your handiwork from the past few days. You’ve got them divided into two sections: keep, and not keep.</p><p>There’s a lot of things you’ve owned that the bone brothers’ house already has: bedding, furniture, cleaning supplies for sinks (well, the difference in that being your current sink isn’t high above your head), among other items. Rather than junking it all, though, you’ve decided to donate all of your unneeded extras to a new program the city’s doing. Some homeless humans from the surface have taken to the Underground to have a chance to live happily, and monsters have been donating whatever extras they don’t need to give those people that materials they need to get started. You figured you may as well do the same; this civilization’s been plenty kind and generous to you ever since you moved, so you may as well return the favor.</p><p>You’re just about to navigate around the boxes and bring your room key to the lobby, when you hear a vibration coming from by your bed. Picking up your phone, you see that it’s from Sans, who’s just as happy about you moving in as you are.</p><p>
  <strong>“heya, protag. ya ready to go boxing with me?”</strong>
</p><p>Huh. Aside from the professional wrestling you’ve watched together, you’ve never heard him talk about combat sports before. You send a text back, looking forward to whatever explanation he gives.</p><p>
  <strong>“Boxing?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“yup. we’re gonna be takin’ those boxes over here, over there, everywhere. anywhere we go’s gonna be thoroughly boxed.”</strong>
</p><p>Welp, that makes more sense now.</p><p>
  <strong>“Heh, I get it. It’ll be fun boxing time and space with you when we zap around. Gonna go drop the key off, and we can get started.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“alrighty. i’ll make sure rocko gets enough sprinkles.”</strong> Sans isn’t finished, though. The typing symbol stays up for a bit, as you wonder what’s on his mind.</p><p><strong>“so happy this is happening, hun. a year ago, i didn’t know if anything like this would wind up panning out in my life. leave it to you to make everything perfect.”</strong> Sans might’ve sent that text from all the way in Snowdin, your soon-to-be home, but he sure delivered a warm feeling over your cheeks along with it.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, leave it to you to be such a fantastic comedian, hun. If you weren’t so good at pranking me with whoopee cushions, who knows if we woulda kept meeting?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“yeesh. i better let ya return that key. don’t want you locking up in fear, thinking about if that didn’t happen.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Pfff, good idea. Love ya, sweetheart. &lt;3”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“love ya, too, buddyo.” </strong>Getting a racing feeling in your heart from him being here soon to help out, you eagerly leave the apartment with the door open for the first and last time, since you have to keep it propped to go back in. Having to ask Sans and Papyrus to come early to unlock it from the inside wouldn’t be the politest thing to do to their morning plans.</p><p>Along the way, you thank everyone you can see that works at the apartment: a janitor, a chef in the elevator, and the lizard working behind the residence deck that reminds you an awful lot of one of your work managers. Work tangents aside, you want as many people at the building as possible to know you appreciate the work they did while you’ve lived here the past year. If you’re leaving, you may as well go out with a bang, and a blast of kindness seems like the right way to do it, with the kind of excited energy you’ve got.</p><p>After signing some papers and handing the key off, you rush back up to the room, where, to not much surprise, no monsters decided to come in and steal anything. Aside from that one nuts birthday party the room next door had a while ago, you’ve been fortunate enough to have civil monsters living around you. Stealing your stuff would be way out of touch from that.</p><p>Looking over your room again, you end up looking back down at your clothes… and realize that in your excitement, you dropped off your keys and signed the papers in your sleepwear.</p><p>Again, another advantage to living in the Underground; no one to judge things like that.</p><p>You don’t want it to get uncomfortable after enough zipping to and from Snowdin, though, so you apply the same “throw on whatever” logic you use with Sans and end up grabbing the coziest sweatpants you have out of one of your bags, as well as the Metallica shirt you wore when you saw their acoustic show alongside Sans and Papyrus a while back. Flying through time and space is sure gonna feel cozy. Satisfied with what you’ve got, you shoot another text to Sans, figuring there’s no reason to keep things waiting any longer. You’ve got a busy day ahead!</p><p>
  <strong>“Alright, all good to go here!”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“perfect. papyrus is gonna enjoy seeing the place for the first and last time.” </strong>You laugh, set the phone down, and sit back on the bed to give Sans and Papyrus enough space to easily appear in the room. Surely enough, just a minute later, you see a blue flash appear by the TV, and the skeletons step their way out of it, both donning huge smiles.</p><p>“GOOD MORNING, PROTAG! I SEE YOU’VE DONE A GOOD JOB GETTING EVERYTHING READY.”</p><p>“Heh, thanks, did my best. Didn’t want to make you two have to shuffle through socks and picture frames in the same bag.”</p><p>“eh, we woulda been fine. more time to appreciate your own sock collection.”</p><p>“SANS, I DON’T THINK YOUR BONEFRIEND HAS A SOCK COLLECTION LIKE YOU.”</p><p>“I mean, I <em>didn’t</em>, but now that you mention it, Papyrus…”</p><p>“WELP. THAT ONE’S COMPLETELY ON ME. I’LL HAVE TWO SOCK COLLECTIONS TO LIVE AROUND NOW.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure it’s colorful enough.” Stepping around the boxes and bags, you take one of Papyrus’ hands and draw in for a squeeze. You’re so lucky to get to be living with a friend as good as him as well. While you hug, though, he brings his skull close to your ear and manages to say something… quietly?? It’s quiet enough that you’re sure Sans can’t hear it.</p><p>“THIS IS ALL HE’S BEEN THINKING ABOUT ALL WEEK. EXPECT LOTS OF HUGS AND HAND-HOLDING.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll gladly give both of those right back.” Letting go of the hug, you turn towards Sans, who looks over you with a grin that’s even bigger than usual.</p><p>“heh, today’s the day. the day to outday all other days.”</p><p>“Yuppers. The best day for two gays to toil all the way, then play as much as we may want to later. Wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“SANS, YOU REALLY HAVE TAUGHT HIM ALL YOU KNOW.”</p><p>“nah, that one was new. my hun’s a natural.” Sans grabs at your cheek, getting both of you all blushed up.</p><p>“…not having ya here was gettin’ real hard.”</p><p>“Same here. It’s gonna feel a lot less empty by my side now.”</p><p>“i’d hope so. i might be real light, but i’d hope i’m not so <strong>barebones</strong> to feel like nothing… oh, wait.” Giggling together, you draw close for another hug, which you’re not sure if you’d ever want to let go of, if you didn’t have your plans for today.</p><p>“Thank you so much for wanting me to be there.”</p><p>“no, thank <strong>you</strong> for being you. our house o’ three is gonna be a real nice house of four now.”</p><p>“Four? Oh, right, Rocko. Sorry for forgetting.”</p><p>“don’t worry. they won’t think you’re treatin’ them like a stepping stone if you slip up every now and then.”</p><p>“AS MUCH AS I LIKE WATCHING YOU TWO JOKE TOGETHER, IF WE DON’T START SOON, PROTAG MIGHT GO OVER HIS LEASE TIME.”</p><p>“heheh, alright. maybe they have an exception for top tier jokesters like him, but i won’t push it.” It’s hard, but you’re able to let go of the hug, still feeling the magic warmth it’s given your soul. You’re gonna really enjoy getting to feel that every day now.</p><p>“WELL! I CAN FOCUS ON THE HEAVY THINGS. ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING CAN BE A CHANCE FOR ME TO BECOME A BETTER PERSONAL TRAINER.” If lifting your wildly heavy bags of clothes will help Papyrus be even more wildly in shape than he already is, by all means, you’ll let him. They’d help his strong legs get even nicer to look at, too; with the skeletons’ house perhaps being the most open in the world, you’ve freely told him that more than once.</p><p>“so we can do the boxes that say ‘just dog treats’?”</p><p>“YES, THAT SHOULDN’T BE- WAIT, WHAT?”</p><p>“heh, just ribbin’ with ya. i don’t think protag has a dog.”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t.”</p><p>“FOR THE BEST. I’VE HAD TO DEAL WITH THEIR COLD FEET ENOUGH AS IS.”</p><p>“Well, I know someone that’s gonna have cold feet to deal with each morning now.” You give Sans’ hand a surprise squeeze, getting him blushing once again.</p><p>“WELL, THOSE COLD FEET GET A PASS. THEY MEAN YOU’LL BOTH BE VERY HAPPY.” You and Papyrus both need an open hand to touch Sans for the zapping to happen, so you start by just taking a box full of all the plugs your tech will need. Sans grabs for the bag with all your non-perishable snacks, and Papyrus, with just that one arm, somehow takes the one with all of your pants.</p><p>“REMEMBER TO ALWAYS LIFT WITH YOUR KNEES!” Listening to his advice so you don’t wind up with a bad back for the week, you bend with your knees to grab the plugs. Sans even does the same for the snacks, even if he doesn’t really need to. Now that your hands are as full as they can be, you make your way back to Sans, placing a hand on his shoulder, while Papyrus does the same to the other.</p><p>“READY, BROTHER?”</p><p>“yup. see ya in twenty minutes or so, apartment.” With another blue flash, you all take off together into the darkness of Sans’ zapping, enjoying the moment of complete silence. It only lasts for about a second, though, before you find yourself appearing in the living room of the bone brothers’ home.</p><p>It looks the same as always, but knowing that this is <em>your</em> home now gives it an extra warmth. The couch, the carpet, the sink that you’ll have to finally learn how to carefully use that ladder to use… it’s all a part of your life for good now.</p><p>“welcome to your home, hun.” If thinking about it on your own wasn’t enough, hearing Sans say it is… gosh. You’re not sure if Rocko understands if people near them are smiling, but you send one their way, anyways. The flower that you and Sans picked in the Ruins to help with his bad daydreams still healthily sits in a vase by Rocko, as a reminder of what the two of you have accomplished together.</p><p>“I promise I’ll always treat it well. You two- er, three- deserve to have this place be as nice as possible.”</p><p>“NO WORRIES! THERE’S NO MESS FINE, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. JUST BE YOURSELF, AND YOUR COST OF LIVING’S ALL BEEN COVERED. ANYWAYS, LET’S GET THIS STUFF PUT AWAY!” Splitting up in a true team effort, Papyrus carries the pants bag up to you and Sans’ room… woah, it’s such a comforting feeling being able to think that… Sans brings the snacks to the kitchen, and you set the plugs box by the TV. There’s a couple game systems in there that you know the three of you will have plenty of fun duking it out on, so you take the all-important job of hooking it all up. Fortunately, Underground TVs have all the same ports that a surface one does, so it doesn’t take long to get everything set up.</p><p>You can hear Papyrus fervently setting pants in the dresser you bought to go in your new room, and to the right of you, you can hear crinkling noises from Sans getting the chips and chisps all situated. Since your work doesn’t take long, you figure you should go help him; Papyrus likely already has a whole plan for the pants he’s working through, so leaving him to that, you make your way to the kitchen. It’s good timing, too, because you catch Sans having a hard time reaching a top shelf. He’s only a head shorter than you, but it’s just short enough to have a rough moment with this.</p><p>“Need a lift?”</p><p>“thanks, that’d help a skele-ton. if i dropped this bag and the chisps broke, we’d have to hold a funeral right away.”</p><p>“Yeesh, yeah, that wouldn’t be very fun-eral.” Laughing together at your slightly morbid joke, you lift Sans up by the hips, allowing him to place the chisps with ease. There’s some others that’ll be just as high, so you make a pattern out of lowering him to let him grab a bag, and lifting him a few inches to be able to reach. It’d probably be more time efficient if you did it all yourself, but as you and him always say, the memory of something is the important part.</p><p>“Have a favorite flavor?”</p><p>“hmm… probably the chili ones. those’ll be fun to share all sprawled on the couch, ready for our big dose of nothing for the night.”</p><p>“Awww, that will be fun! Hope no pieces get stuck in your joints, that sure sounds like it could <em>crunch</em> an evening.”</p><p>“eh, it’ll be fun. loving my hun’s gonna be stronger than any <strong>crisp</strong> feeling from a chisp.”</p><p>“Aaaaaa, c’mere, you.” Briefly forgetting about your work, you share a gentle smooch, lips to skeleton teeth. You’d keep it going for a while, but you both know that these snacks aren’t going to move themselves, so you get back to work and put the rest away, sporting big grins the whole time. It pans out well, because right when you’re placing the last can of soup, Papyrus comes back down.</p><p>“YOUR PANTS ARE ALL GOOD TO GO, PROTAG!”</p><p>“Thanks for all the help with those, Papyrus. That’s one thing already in the panst.”</p><p>“WHAT A WONDERFUL PRIZE YOU’VE GIVEN ME FOR THAT WORK.” He acts like he says that sarcastically, but from the smile he can’t hold back, you know he really means it. Returning to each other’s sides, you get ready to zip back, now with Sans having the opportunity to hold a hand for each of you.</p><p>“ready for takeoff in t minus zero seconds.” With no warning, he sends the three of you back into the darkness, ending up in the apartment soon after.</p><p>“didja miss it while we were gone, protag?”</p><p>“Nah, not really. The view from the window’s nice, but I’ll have something even nicer to look at each morning.”</p><p>“heck. papyrus, the kindness quota’s gonna hit a new bar with him livin’ with us.”</p><p>“WELL, YOU ALREADY HELP MAKE THAT HIGH, BUT YOU’RE RIGHT. WE CAN BREAK RECORDS WITH HIM AROUND!” The three of you scoop up some boxes that’re about the same weight as before, and then come back together to head back to the house.</p><p>For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, you keep the cycle going. You arrive at the apartment to scoop stuff up, go back to the house to get it all either neatly or somewhat neatly put away, and repeat the process. You’re all full of high spirits throughout, as you continue to rapidly think of how much wonderful stuff lies ahead, but you can’t help but notice Sans getting more… tired.</p><p>It’s not much of a surprise; teleporting all the way from Snowdin to New Home and back takes a fair share of magic, so his energy in that field for the day is gonna get a bit lower each time he does this. The later in the afternoon you get, though, the less excited energy you see from his expression. You make sure to ask him if he’s alright with doing this all in one day, and he insists his bones won’t get too rattled by it, but you can’t help but think he could really use a nap.</p><p>Regardless, the three of you keep moving along, as more and more stuff leaves its old home in the apartment and finds its places in the new one. Papyrus gets your dresser all neatly organized, as you can’t help but wonder how long it’ll be like that before you’ve gotten it messier. You can’t help but feel a little bad that he keeps doing all the heavier clothes while you set up the lighter appliances, but he assures you it’s no problem.</p><p>“YOU’RE SETTING UP ENTERTAINMENT FOR ALL OF US TO ENJOY! HOW ELSE ARE WE GONNA SMASH IT UP IN THAT OLD HOCKEY GAME ON YOUR SEGA GENESIS?”</p><p>“yeah, it’s gonna be an <strong>ice</strong> time, heheh… heh…” You have nothing but complete respect for Sans for his never-ending desire to pun.</p><p>The apartment keeps getting less full, while the various shelves of the skeletons’ home fill up. Pretty soon, you’re making your final trip back to the apartment to scoop up the final things. It’s for the best, because you’re wondering how good Sans’ walking is getting, from all of this.</p><p>“Sans, if you can’t do this anymore, we really can find another way…”</p><p>“nah, it’s… it’s fine. we have this, heh, in the <strong>bag</strong>.” He yawns, and you share a concerned look with Papyrus, but you still take the final things, and give the room a final inspection to make sure there’s no stragglers. Once you’re sure you’ve got everything, you join up with Sans again, ready to leave the apartment for good. Their home is just as much your home now!</p><p>“alrighty, let’s do this thingamabobber one more time. this mighta been a nice apartment, but now you’ve got snowball fights out the window to wake ya up instead.” Despite his tiredness, Sans has the energy to give your hand a tighter squeeze, which helps you feel more relieved.</p><p>“AWAY WE GO, THEN! YOU’LL FIT IN RIGHT IN WITH TOWN, PROTAG. THAT FLESHINESS OF YOURS IS FAR OVERPOWERED BY YOUR LO-”</p><p>Sans is too dazed to understand that his brother’s talking, and sends the three of you into the darkness again. Neither you or Papyrus are irritated in the slightest by that; you just hope his magic energy’s gonna be ok. In another moment, you find yourself back in the home… no, <em>your</em> home. Your brain might take a bit to adapt to that, but this is your home now.</p><p>“HOORAY! BONEFRIENDS TOGETHER AT LAST!” Papyrus looks over the two of you, seeing a very excited human, and a very tired skeleton.</p><p>“mhm, our hun power’s off the charts now. just gotta take care o’ these last bags, and we can have all the fun we… want…” Rather than walking anywhere, Sans just stays still, looking at the bag. It’s clear that he shouldn’t be doing anything else.</p><p>“SANS, WHY DON’T YOU GO SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH? YOU DID PLENTY OF WORK TODAY ALREADY.” He doesn’t question it, and setting the bag of socks on the ground, he walks back to the couch and plops onto it. His magic quota must be nearly drained by now. You quickly rush over to give him a smooch on the hand in thanks, and you’re about to take the bag, when Papyrus pulls you aside. Taking you to the kitchen, he manages a whisper again.</p><p>“LEAVE THE REST TO ME. I HAVE AN IDEA THAT’LL GET MY BROTHER’S ENERGIES AND SPIRITS RIGHT BACK UP.”</p><p>“What’d you have in mind?”</p><p>“I’LL PUT THE REST AWAY, AND PLACE AN ORDER FOR SOME CHINESE-STYLE TAKEOUT FROM THE DIP FOR YOU TWO. THAT’S A TRADITIONAL HUMAN MOVING FOOD ANYWAY, RIGHT?” The Dip is the restaurant in Waterfall that Sans took you to a while back, when you were only good pals. Some food from there would be a pleasant trip down memory lane.</p><p>“What about you, though? You deserve something special after all you did.”</p><p>“IT’S OKAY, I HAVE SOME MUSHROOM RISOTTO FROM LAST NIGHT IN THE FRIDGE THAT I CAN HEAT UP. CAN’T LET THAT GO TO WASTE!” You’re really proud of Papyrus for how diverse his cooking is; Sans did say last night that the risotto was really good.</p><p>“…Alright. Thanks a bunch.”</p><p>“NO, THANK YOU! YOUR MUTUAL LOVE WITH MY BROTHER IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN. NOW, GO GIVE HIM SOME COMPANY WHILE I GET THIS ALL SQUARED AWAY!”</p><p>“Ya don’t have to ask me twice to do that.” Eagerly making your way towards the couch, you see Sans slouched back on it, about ready to pass out. Sitting down next to him and being careful to not let the ominous hoodie between the cushions slip out, you wrap an arm around him.</p><p>“Hey, hun. You doing okay?”</p><p>“hrm? oh, yeah, i’ll be alright. this kinda thing’s happened before, you’re just seein’ me push my magic to its limit for the first time.”</p><p>“And you’re sure it’s okay we did that that much? We could’ve found another way.”</p><p>“nah, it’ll all be good. sooner all the stuff’s put away, the sooner we can be all cuddled up in the bed.”</p><p>“Who said we can’t right now?”</p><p>“oh. heh, yeah, good point.” He gestures for you to pull him close, and you do, setting him over your lap and wrapping your arms around his ribs. Over his shoulder, you see Papyrus quickly dashing around the house, putting things away, and he gives a thumbs up when he sees that you’re watching. You don’t want to force any conversation out of Sans if he’s feeling pretty tired, so for a little while, stays like this, enjoying the warmth of your touch. Having to wait a week to get this was getting <em>really</em> hard for both of you, but that’s no more.</p><p>After a few minutes of unpacking things, Papyrus goes to his room to place the order. A moment later, he comes down the steps, donning his favorite new running shoes. He usually saves these for personal training work, but this is a special case.</p><p>“I’LL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES, SANS! THERE’S A SURPRISE ON THE WAY!”</p><p> </p><p>“aww, bro, you didn’t hafta-” He leaves and shuts the door before Sans can finish. That’s something Papyrus seldom does, so he must really want to make sure the food stays warm.</p><p>“do ya know what that’s all about?”</p><p>“Oh, I do, but I’d rather wait for you to see yourself. It’ll be more fun, and it’s extra cute seeing you get all surprised.”</p><p>“aww, shoulda known a long squeeze with you meant a free side of kindness.” You wonder if ‘free side’ means he has an idea of what’s coming, but the smooch he surprises your neck with distracts you from thinking about that.</p><p>“What do ya think you’re looking forward to most? With us being together all the time now, I mean.”</p><p>“hmm… if we’re talkin’ about a daily basis, maybe us comin’ down to the kitchen together each morning. sipping coffee, havin’ food with papyrus, talking about whatever’s ahead. we’ve done that a lot before, but we don’t hafta think about you leaving after anymore.” He squeezes you tighter after saying that, and you return the favor.</p><p>“that cute mug o’ yours deserves company all day.”</p><p>“W-Well, yours does, too. That smile of yours is so contagious, there’s no way I can’t smile around it.”</p><p>“uh, oh. sorry if i’m a dirty disease spreader.”</p><p>“Pfff, that’s one I’ll gladly catch.” Chuckling, Sans digs his skull a little deeper into your shoulder.</p><p>“what about you?”</p><p>“Hmmm… I think it’s-” You’re interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.</p><p>“I’ll tell ya later.” Looking over at the same time, you both see Papyrus holding a bag with some sizzling warm contents inside. It smells fantastic.</p><p>“SURPRISE! I SEE YOU TWO KEPT BUSY WHILE I WAS GONE. I WAS THINKING I MIGHT CATCH YOU TWO BEING OFF IN SMOOCHVILLE.”</p><p>“heh, there’ll be plenty of time for that. whatcha got there?”</p><p>“SOME FRIENDLY COMPETITION!”</p><p>“Friendly competition?” You weren’t familiar with this part.</p><p>“YES! A DOUBLE ORDER OF LO MEIN AND SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN FROM THE DIP. IT’S ONLY IN ONE BOX, THOUGH! YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO DUKE IT OUT WITH CHOPSTICKS TO GET THE BIGGEST, JUICIEST PIECES.”</p><p><em>That</em> wakes Sans up a couple notches. With how wide his culinary palate is, you’re sure he’ll enjoy this, and some goofy pretend competition is always right up his alley, and yours.</p><p>“well, protag? ready to see the biggest, best meat disappear right in front-a your eyes?”</p><p>“Oh, I think your eye sockets have gotta be what’s ready for that.” You each share a faux-determined grin, accompanied by another pinch to each other’s cheek.</p><p>“Set it on the carpet, Papyrus. I don’t want my little height advantage to make anything uneven, I’ve gotta win this fair and square.”</p><p>“i appreciate that, hun, but your plan’s all wrong.”</p><p>“We’ll see… we’ll see…” Getting up from the couch together, you and Sans sit down on the carpet together in front of the TV, with your legs crossed. Papyrus slowly hands each of you a pair of chopsticks, and as you stare deep into Sans’ grin and eye sockets, you can’t help but feel like this is an old Western movie; you can almost hear the <em>woooooowWOOOOOWwoooooooooow</em> noise in the back of your mind.</p><p>“PLACING THE FOOD!” Setting the box down, Papyrus opens it, and you and Sans are treated to some amazing smells and sights. It all looks so fresh… and you can see which big pieces of the chicken you want. Sans seems to be eye socketing down the same ones, too.</p><p>“ARE YOU TWO READY?” Papyrus takes the role of referee, which neither of you complain about. It adds to the theatrics, and keeps things equal. You both nod, and aside from the occasional whistling from a tree outside, it’s all quiet.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“DRAW!!!”</p><p>Flinching your forearm, you and Sans end up going to the same piece. Despite his now-waning tiredness, Sans gets to it a bit quicker, and using his chopsticks to block yours, he gets a firm grasp on it and splats the piece over his teeth. You have to watch it slowly make its way into his mouth; you’ve been defeated this round, but there’s plenty more to go… and you can’t help but think of how cute it is watching your “rival” eat. Continuing the façade, you pretend to grimace as Sans happily eats his first piece, before letting out an adorable burp.</p><p>Alright, the façade can wait until your blushing ends.</p><p>Once Sans has swallowed his piece, you and him get back in the ready position. After a tense stare-down, Papyrus shouts “DRAW!” once more, and this time, you’re the one that gets to the next biggest piece first. Proud of your small victory, you chomp down on it, and immediately believe it’s the best Chinese you’ve ever had. Something about the sweet and sour is mixed so well; you definitely know where you and Sans are going for more meals.</p><p>Together, you keep the old movie theme going as long as you can, but the longer you go, the less structured it gets. You both get the same idea of going for more than one piece in a ‘round’, until Papyrus reminds you that a human throat could easily choke on something like that. After enough rule-bending, the whole process breaks down, and you and him just go for the food whenever you want. With how good it is, slowing down sure isn’t happening.</p><p>“Mmmm, this is superb. Not as sweet as you, Sans, but for a food, it does a really good job.”</p><p>“awww. here, have a prize for that one.” Sans drops the big piece of chicken that he had in his chopsticks near yours, which you manage to catch and enjoy yourself. Meanwhile, Papyrus heats up the risotto he didn’t finish last night, and going by how creamy the rice and various mushrooms look, he did a great job.</p><p>“protag, you’re gonna have so much fun food coming your way. i’d ask if you wanna help debone things, but my brother’s extra careful about not lettin’ those get in there when a human’s eating.” You’d heard the stories about Sans helping Papyrus debone things as unusual as guacamole, but alas, that doesn’t sound like something you’ll have to do. Maybe one of these days, you could ask him to go nuts with the bones on purpose.</p><p>“Is it okay if you’re the one that keeps making this stuff, Papyrus? Now that this is my home too, I wanna make sure I’m doing my part to keep things running.”</p><p>“NO WORRIES AT ALL, PROTAG! TO GET TO PERFECTION, IN THIS CASE, FOR COOKING, THE BEST THING TO DO IS TO KEEP PRACTICING. AND SINCE NO DISH IS TRULY PERFECT, THAT MEANS I GET TO PRACTICE FOREVER! NYEH HEH!”</p><p>“yeah, you get a front row seat to the grand premier.”</p><p>“Grand premier?”</p><p>“OH, YOU’LL LEARN MORE ABOUT THAT SOON ENOUGH. I WANTED TO MAKE A SPECIAL MEAL TO HONOR YOU LIVING WITH US NOW, BUT WE’VE BEEN IN A LIVING GAME OF TETRIS WITH ALL OF THESE BOXES. NOT THE BEST SETTING TO PUT A MEAL TOGETHER IN.” You’ll have plenty of time to look forward to what this mystery feast could be, but for now, you’ve got some really satisfying lo mein to enjoy. Watching Sans slurp it up between his teeth might be the cutest way to eat the world’s ever seen.</p><p>The three of you finish up your meals, with huge grins from how wonderful the flavors and company are. Once all of you are wrapped up, Papyrus takes the containers and brings them up to the sink to clean them out for recycling. There’ll be a day sooner than later to learn how cleaning while standing on that ladder works, but today isn’t that day.</p><p>“WELL! NEARLY EVERYTHING’S PUT AWAY AND READY FOR HUMAN LIVING. ANYTHING ELSE THE TWO OF YOU WANTED TO DO FOR NOW?” It’s only the evening, but you can tell from the yawns that Sans is making that the buzz from getting the food isn’t lasting forever.</p><p>“hmmm… well, the new bed might be a little stressed out from all this noise from the moving. maybe if i go lay on it, it’ll feel better.”</p><p>“SANS, I THINK THE COUCH IS THE ONLY SENTIENT PIECE OF FURNITURE WE HAVE.”</p><p>“Mind if I… heh, come with?”</p><p>“ya don’t gotta ask, hun. it’s your room too, now, just as much as it’s mine. besides, some flesh could help destress the bed, too.”</p><p><em>Your room</em>. No matter how many times you hear that, it still gets to you.</p><p>“I’d… like that a lot, then, it’s been a busy day. Would that mess with any plans, Papyrus?”</p><p>“NONE AT ALL! I’VE HAD SOME RECENT WORK SIGNUPS TO CONFIRM. NOTHING GETS YOU EXCITED FOR PERSONAL TRAINING QUITE LIKE AN EMAIL IN ALL CAPS! IT’LL COUNTER ALL BORING JUNK ONES.”</p><p>“Pfff, good idea. If there’s anything you want me to do for the house, just let me know.”</p><p>“don’t sweat it, hun, it’s your first day here for good. <strong>know</strong> worries.”</p><p>“THE JOKE POWER OF YOU TWO WILL GO UNMATCHED.” Sans is about to get up from his sitting position, but with the tired look on his face, you know you can’t let him have to go through a lick of effort. Scooching towards him, you wrap your arms under his frame and rise with your knees, despite his very light weight not really needing that.</p><p>“Ready to head up to our room, hun?”</p><p>“heck yeah, i am.” Thanking Papyrus for all the help today, as well as the superb food, you carry Sans up the stairs to his- your room, and kicking it open, you get a good look at the mostly finished project. There’s still a couple boxes for little room appliances you’ll add for the two of you, like the desk with your computer, but aside from that, it’s very much ready for you to stay there. To the left of the room, there’s a dresser next to Sans’ with all of your clothes waiting inside, and a little thing you had made for where your shoes can go. One half says “His” above it, while the other says “his”, where Sans’ assortment of slippers can go. Before slipping into bed, which Sans made sure was made for a day as important as today, the two of you look around together, taking a deep breath in and relishing in the thought that this has happened.</p><p>“You like how it’s all lined up?”</p><p>“totally. nothing will say ‘good morning’ quite like the smell of two piles of dirty laundry.”</p><p>“Pfff, yup, a lot more human smells for you to deal with.”</p><p>“they’re yours. i’ll gladly deal with ‘em… *yawn*… any day.” Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, you carry Sans over the bed and set him under the sheets on the far side, which the two of you silently agreed will usually be his.</p><p>“Oh, wait, did you want to change into any cozies?”</p><p>“nah, this is fine. just toss this in the tornado for me.” Pulling his hoodie off, Sans gently tosses it towards you, and you catch it.</p><p>“Alrighty. Time to do domestic thing number one of many.” In true Sans fashion, you throw it towards the tornado without taking a step, and it lands right in.</p><p>“There ya go. I think I’m gonna get into some cozies, if you’re cool with waiting a moment.”</p><p>“go ahead. cuties and cozies go hand in hand.” Some blushing comes up that you can’t hold back; not that you’d want to, that is. Pulling out each drawer until you get to the right one, you find your sleepwear… and a filled whoopee cushion sitting on top. You can’t remember Sans going up to the room earlier, so the best thing you can think of for how this is here is simply ‘magic’.</p><p>“What’s this for?”</p><p>“ammunition. if ya ever wanna end the day with bamboozling me, you’ve got a free shot."</p><p>“Pfff, thanks. I’ll make sure not to <em>gas</em> up that opportunity.” With more laughter, you make sure to not let the whoopee cushion rip one too soon, and pull the coziest sleepwear you can grab out of it. Sans tiredly lays in the bed and watches you get dressed, enjoying seeing more of you than he’d gotten to through the day. Once you’re all cozied up, you head back to the bed and hop in, letting the sheets cover you and Sans like you’re ingredients in a lasagna. Papyrus would like that comparison.</p><p>“You still like the new mattress?”</p><p>“yup. even better with you in it. it’s like a heater, without all the bills.” Sharing some laughs, you scooch really close together, until your faces are only about a foot apart.</p><p>“You look pretty tired, I can see it under your eye sockets. Thank you so much again for all that time zapping.”</p><p>“thanks, you can see why i don’t do that all that often. for… *yawn*… for you, though, i’ll easily suck my magic bank dry. bein’ with you will make it fill up again real quick.” Sans’ eye sockets are starting to droop a bit, so you try to quickly formulate a plan for something fun to do for him before he passes out. He ends up answering that question for you when he lifts his arms up to try to wrap them around you, and by instinct, you decide to gently take them into your own hands.</p><p>“Mind if I call an audible?”</p><p>“pfff, go ahead, coach.” You look down at his hands, wondering what you could do to make your near and dear skeleton feel as cozy as possible, when an idea hits.</p><p>Bringing a hand up to your mouth, you give a gentle peck to the tip of his index finger. You want him to know how safe he’ll be with you around, and working over each bone of his fingers sounds like a good way to do the trick. It looks like it’s working, because Sans’ pupils get smaller and his cheeks blush up the moment you give the first one.</p><p>“…didja read a skeleton encyclopedia or somethin’? that just made my finger real, real happy.”</p><p>“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from, hun.” You work your way down the finger, giving pecks to each bone and joint, without losing eye to eye socket contact with Sans for a single moment. Once you’ve made it down to the knuckle of the pointer finger, you make your way to the next one, and go through it all over again. He uses his open one to run his fingers over your chest, making you do a bit of a jitter, from the feeling of his cool, calming bones over you.</p><p>Sometimes, they feel warm enough to draw a cute little laugh out of him. With how zonked out Sans seems, you don’t ask a single word from him, and simply quietly go along each finger instead, while listening to the comforted noises he’s making. When you get to the pinky, though, something special happens.</p><p>It’s the last finger, so you do your best to make him feel completely at peace, and when you get to the bottom, you don’t feel like stopping. Pressing your lips onto the knuckle, you give it a long, delicate one, but while you do so, your eye socket contact with Sans gets completely locked in. Neither of you look an inch away.</p><p>Now’s when you notice that Sans’ smile turns into a wavy one, along with some tears filling up at the bottom of his eye sockets. It doesn’t take much longer for yours to do the same.</p><p>“…protag?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, Sans?”</p><p>“…thanks so much for everything. life’s so d-darn good with you in it.” Feeling a huge lump in your throat, you agree, and let go of the hand-holding to pull Sans in for a tight squeeze. His forehead looks ready for a smooch of its own, so you give him one, feeling magic warmth through every bit of your body.</p><p>“We’re here for each other forever now, h-hun. No more waiting.”</p><p>“love you, b-bud. it’ll be a real nice morning with you in it.”</p><p>“S-Same here. I promise I won’t use the whoopee cushion too soon.” Giggling, you let Sans give a smooch of his own on your own forehead, before cuddling really tight together. You rest your head on one of his shoulders, and he does the same for the opposing one of yours.</p><p>It’s pretty early to be going to bed, so you’ll be like this for a long while, but neither you or him mind that at all. You’re living together now, and have each other’s peace, laughs, happiness, and love in person each and every day of your lives now. That’s something absolutely worth a good, long cuddle, as you drift off to sleep with him in your new room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading my story! It marks an important anniversary for me; yesterday was when a year had passed since I uploaded the first chapter of my main A Skeleton's Connection story. I had no idea that it would become such a big part of my life, between the time I've spent creating works for this bond I love, as well as the friend *connections* I've gotten. I really appreciate everyone that's checked out my stuff for this set of stories, whether you've been around for all of them, or are just starting. Have a wonderful rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>